Feel Better Now
by RainbowSwanxx
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Feel Better Now" de"Love the Omni" Mickey est réveillé en sursaut,a cause d'un mauvais rêve .Ce mauvais rêve était en fait un flashback d'il y a très longtemps! IanxMickey Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Shameless


_" Tu m'aimes, "a déclaré Ian alors qu'il tentait respirer», et tu es gay. "_

_Mickey se tourna vers lui, la tristesse et la colère luisait dans ses yeux_

_Il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Il ne voulait pas y penser._

_" Il te suffit de l'admettre, "Implora Ian alors qu'il se relevait. "Juste pour cette fois...Admets le putain! "_

_Mickey redonna un coup de poing au visage à Ian, ce dernier tomba à terre._

_Mickey pouvait à peine regarder comme Ian souffrait et était à bout de souffle sur le terrain. Il se détourna. Il essuya ses yeux, priant pour que les larmes ne viennent pas._

_Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa détermination faiblir maintenant._

_" Tu te sens mieux maintenant?" Demanda amèrement Ian , en commençant à se relever de nouveau. "Tu te sens comme un homme?"_

_Mickey ne pouvait pas en entendre plus._

_Il donna un coup de poing violent au visage de Ian. Le sang gicla du nez d'Ian et le rouquin gémit de douleur._

_Mickey se retourna, en prenant une autre longue gorgée d'alcool avant de jeter la bouteille. "Je me sens mieux maintenant "dit-il en s'éloignant._

_Il n'avait jamais dit un aussi grand mensonge._

Mickey cria, agité par des secousses, son corps était couvert de sueur. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, la panique luisait dans ses yeux.

Les souvenirs de son rêve inondèrent son esprit. Il avait envie de vomir.

Le pire était que le rêve s'était réellement passé. Mais c'était-il y a longtemps.

Le garçon dormant à côté de lui se réveilla en sursaut à cause du bruit. Le rouquin grogna d'agacement somnolent.

«Putain, va?" demanda t'il. Il écarquilla les yeux avec inquiétude quand il vit le regard terrifié sur le visage de Mickey. "Hé ..." dit-il doucement. "Ça ne va pas?"

«C'était ... je veux dire ... j'ai fait ..." Mickey pouvait à peine sortir les mots.

«Hey,» murmura Ian sur un ton rassurant, caressant la joue de Mickey, "c'est pas grave."

Mickey hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Ian avec quoi que ce soit. Ils était passé par beaucoup de problèmes ensemble depuis qu'ils étaient adolescents, mais au cours des dernières années, les choses entre eux avaient été bien. Vraiment bien.

Ils formaient enfin un vrai couple. Ils s'aiment. Et maintenant que Mickey l'avait finalement admis, il se sentait léger comme si un poids immense avait été enlevé de ses épaules.

Ian savait tout de lui. A présent, Ian l'avait vu pleurer plusieurs fois déjà. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer par culpabilité.

Mickey avait gardé cette culpabilité pendant des années, et finalement il laissa juste laisser les larmes couler.

«Je suis désolé" sanglota Mickey, "pour ce jour ..."

«Ce jour-là, Mickey?" demanda Ian doucement.

"Le jour où je t'ais tabasser comme si tu étais de la merde ... J'ai fait un rêve à ce sujet."

La mâchoire d'Ian se serra au souvenir. Il enroula son bras autour de Mickey, le tirant plus près de lui. «C'est bon. Cela s'est passé il y a longtemps ... je t'ai pardonné. Tu le sais cela. "

«C'était une chose vraiment merdique à faire», a admis Mickey. «Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour me supporter."

«Tout ce qui s'est passé à l'époque ... c'était la faute de ton père, pas la tienne», a expliqué Ian.

«Conneries" Susurra Mickey, tout en s'extirpant des bras de Ian et s'asseyant dans son lit. «Mon père ne m'a pas forcé à faire ça. C'était ma faute putain. " Il mâchait nerveusement sa lèvre.

Ian s'assit lui aussi, en secouant la tête. "Tu l'as fait pour te protéger. Et pour me protéger "

"Ce n'est pas une excuse," dit Mickey amèrement. «Je ne me pardonnerai jamais ce que j'ai fait. Je veux bien pourrir des gens tout le temps, mais ... pas toi. Je n'aurais pas dû faire cela pour toi. " Ian regarda tristement Mickey, tendant la main pour prendre celle de Mickey et la serrant fort pour le réconforter.

«Tu es avec moi maintenant, et puis je n'ai jamais été plus heureux avec quelqu'un plus que je suis avec toi. ", "chuchota t'il.

Mickey renifla de manière sarcastique. "Tu n'as jamais était aussi triste pour personne, je parie." Ian secoua la tête.

"Ça vaut le coup", a-t-il dit. "Ces quelques dernières années ont été les meilleures de ma vie. " Il se pencha et embrassa Mickey. Mickey lui rendit son baiser, essayant désespérément de transmettre tous ses sentiments dans le baiser.

Ian recula et sourit. Mickey semble être enfin calmé.

Mickey poussa Ian dos sur le lit avant de ramper sur lui et en appuyant un autre baiser sur sa bouche.

«Je t'aime», a déclaré Ian avec un sourire aux lèvres, Mickey aussi avait un sourire esquissé sur le visage. Mickey le tira vers l'arrière, en le regardant dans les yeux.

«Je t'aime aussi», lui dit-il. Et il le pensait. Il laissa la profondeur de ces mots déferler sur eux deux.

«Et ...?"Taquina Ian, un sourire joueur sur ses lèvres.

"Et je suis gay", a déclaré Mickey en faisant rouler ses yeux. Il s'allongea à côté d'Ian, sa tête sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

Ian dit en riant. «Je le savais ça! "

«Tais-toi, le rouquin" marmonna Mickey, à défaut de supprimer son propre sourire. Ian caressa les cheveux de Mickey et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

"D'accord, d'accord", a déclaré Ian avec un sourire endormi. "Maintenant, retourne dormir. Nous avons tous deux du travail demain matin." Mickey grogna mais acquiesça de la tête, enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule de Ian puis il bailla et se rendormi.

Ce n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre maintenant, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
